L'Absurde
by Xarybde
Summary: Au loin, les combats faisaient rage. Pirates contre Marines. Des hommes qui voulaient venger leur Père. D'autres qui défendaient leur Justice. Et, partout, la haine.


_Hello. ^^_

_"Ceci" est mon premier essai de le fandom de One Piece. C'est un machin minuscule qui reprend la guerre de Marineford telle que nous la connaissons, donc, risques de Spoil. Il m'est venu à l'esprit quand j'ai vu l'intervention de Coby, et j'étais tellement contente de voir que les choses avaient tournées de cette facon que je suis restée scotchée sur ma chaise pendant quelques minutes. Juste après, j'ai écrit...Ce truc. _

_Je ne suis jamais tombée sur un OS parlant de la guerre de Marineford du point de vue de Coby -ce qui est bien dommage, d'ailleurs, il est plutôt intéressant. Honnêtement, je ne pense pas plagier quelqu'un, et, si c'est quand même le cas, c'est totalement involontaire. _

_**Disclaimer**_** :** _One piece ne m'appartient pas, pas plus que le fil conducteur de cette histoire. Seul le texte m'appartient._

_Une p'tite review fait toujours plaisir. ^^ Bonne lecture._

* * *

><p><em>Bang<em>, c'était le bruit que faisaient les armes à feu.

_Splash_, c'était le bruit d'un sabre passant au travers d'un corps.

_Boum_, c'était le bruit provenant du combat de Barbe Noire.

_Plop_, c'était le bruit des larmes de Coby.

Au loin, les combats faisaient rage. Pirates contre Marines. Des hommes qui voulaient venger leur Père. D'autres qui défendaient leur Justice. Et, partout, la haine.

* * *

><p>La différence entre la haine et la colère, peu de monde la connaît. Pourtant, elle est bien là, cette frontière inconnue et subjective.<p>

La colère, c'est un sentiment fugace, brûlant et aveuglant. La colère est stérile. Elle affaiblit. Elle frappe de plein fouet, sans détour ni concession. Elle démunit. La colère, elle vous retire vos armes de lumière pour vous laisser faible et seul.

La haine, elle, vient vous en donner de nouvelles, faites d'ombres et de ténèbres. La haine reste avec vous, toute votre vie, si vous la fuyez, elle vous poursuit. Si vous l'affrontez en face, elle vous donne les armes les plus terribles pour un homme. La haine consume, froide et lente, la haine vous tue, mais avant cela, elle vous donne le pouvoir. Le pouvoir de vous venger, d'extérioriser -parce qu'on hait quelqu'un, quelque chose de tangible. La haine, c'est comme une vieille amie sans visage, qui vous enserre de ses mains pourvues de griffes pour ne plus vous lâcher.

La haine, c'est une folie latente qu'un rien suffit à éveiller. Et quand le brasier s'allume, alors rien, plus rien n'arrête les flammes…

* * *

><p>Partout, la haine. Coby la sentait, cette fièvre qui s'emparait des soldats et des pirates. C'était comme si un vent destructeur s'était levé sur l'île, plongeant puissamment les hommes dans les abysses d'une folie absurde.<p>

Absurde. C'était le mot.

Tout ça lui faisait penser à une immense blague. Ou à un cauchemar diablement réel. Et terrifiant.

Car oui, c'était terrifiant de voir des hommes s'entre-déchirer, se massacrer, se _haïr_ sans raison tangible. C'était comme une hystérie collective, un ouragan, une mêlée sans queue ni tête où chacun semblait avoir perdu son indépendance, arrêté de penser, ne songeant qu'à détruire son ennemi.

Coby pleurait.

Coby ne pleurait pas pour lui -il pensait avoir suffisamment pleuré pour lui-même pour le restant de ses jours- mais il pleurait pour ces pirates, ces marines, ces hommes, il pleurait pour ceux qui tombaient, succombaient dans d'atroce souffrances, et pour ceux qui tuaient, piétinaient les corps de leurs alliés, parce que c'était tellement fou, tellement _absurde_ qu'il n'y avait plus de mots pour le décrire.

Alors Coby priait, priait pour ces pauvres gens, ces fous sans liberté de pensée, parce qu'au fond, c'était la pire chose qui puisse arriver à des hommes. L'entre-déchirement. Et Coby se surprit à se demander quand, _bordel_, est-ce que les choses avaient tourné ainsi. Etait-ce ainsi ? Tout le temps, partout ? Est-ce qu'à cause de quelques hommes, des centaines d'autres se battaient, pour des idéaux qui n'était pas les leurs, contre des ennemis qui n'étaient pas les leurs ?

Terrible. Absurde. Tragique. Sanglant.

Après, beaucoup se pavaneront en prétendant avoir vu toute la guerre de Marineford. Mais personne, personne n'avait vu comme Coby avait vu. Là où les soldats avaient vu la gloire, lui avait vu une déchéance bestiale, animale, là où tous avaient vu un combat magnifique, lui avait vu un massacre. Lui, Coby, avait vu leur chute dans un abîme de folie collective, la forme la plus basique et primitive de l'être humain.

Tout cela devait cesser.

Si seuls quelques hommes étaient nécessaires pour déclencher une guerre, alors lui ferait en sorte de stopper cette mascarade. Peut-être son action serait inutile, balayée, un grain de sable dans l'océan.

Soit. Il le ferait quand même.

Parce que, parfois, il suffit qu'une seule personne se soulève pour changer le cours d'une guerre.

Coby se releva.


End file.
